


Lady of Death

by GoldenDaydreams



Series: Necromancy!AU [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Awkward Flirting, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Cousins, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Necromancer! Chloe, Tattoo Artist! Chloe, Teasing, Vandalism, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDaydreams/pseuds/GoldenDaydreams
Summary: Gavin drives Chloe home after her car is vandalized.
Relationships: Flirty Elijah Kamski/Chloe, background Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Necromancy!AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319477
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Lady of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Resurrection but before Spirits. 
> 
> Originally posted in A Sprinkle of Magic/Necromancy AU side-stories, but with how many side-stories I have done, and continue to do, the tags were getting to be a mighty big mess, and contents of the stories vary to the point where individual one shots just made more sense.

Gavin yawned, reaching for his coffee, bringing it to his lips only to find it empty. He frowned as he glared into the mug. Just his luck. The investigation into a murder had been an absolute nightmare. The search for the murder weapon included dumpster diving, and if that wasn’t bad enough the man had been dead for well over a week before the neighbouring tenants contacted the landlord about the smell. 

He just wanted to go back to his apartment, shower in water as hot as he could stand, and then sleep for a solid ten hours. With the final details in the report, he signed off, and sent it virtually into Fowler’s inbox. Done. Computer shut down, his filing cabinet locked. He pulled his coat on, checked his pocket for his phone, wallet, and keys. 

“Good, you’re still here,” Elijah said, and Gavin groaned. He had an okay relationship with his cousin who worked in the morgue in the basement of the precinct- however ‘you’re still here’ was usually a precursor of ‘we have another body.’ Instead he got; “Can I get a ride with you?” 

“What happened to your car?” Gavin asked. 

“It’s getting reupholstered,” Elijah replied. He owned a sweet old muscle car that had once been his father’s. He knew as much about machines as he did the human body, and had always enjoyed taking bits apart, and putting them back together. 

“Too cheap to pay for a cab?” 

“You live like four blocks from me,” Elijah replied, crossing his arms. “I’ll buy your coffee tomorrow.” 

“Uhg, fine,” Gavin stalked off toward the front entrance, and Elijah fell into step with him. He hadn’t even made it past the front desk before his phone was chiming in his pocket. “Please don’t be Fowler,” he muttered under his breath as he pulled the phone from his back pocket. 

CALLER ID: CONNOR ARKAY

Gavin’s lips tugged up into a smile at the sight of the name alone. 

“And just who has made you so happy?” Elijah leaned closer, looking at the ID, and wiggling his eyebrows. “Ah, the infamous _boyfriend_.” 

Gavin put his hand on Elijah’s head, and gave it a shove. He swiped the green icon on his phone to answer. “Hey, Con.” 

“Gav, are you busy?” Connor’s tone was off, stressed, Gavin’s shoulders tensed in response. 

“Just finished work, leaving the precinct.” He shoved the door open, held it until Elijah grabbed it. “You okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Connor replied, and a soft sigh came over the line. “Could you do me a favour?” 

“Sure,” he replied, not even needing to ask what it was first, of course he would do anything in his power to assist Connor. “What do you need?” 

“Would you please pick up Chloe, and drive her home? Someone vandalized her car, I don’t want her alone right now.” He could practically see Connor in his office, moving files around. “I’d drive her, but I have a couple of late night clients.” 

Gavin had a sinking suspicion on the kind of vandalism that had taken place. Anti-witch hate crimes were up four percent in their area. “I’ll get her home safe. Is she at work?” 

“Yes, I told her to stay there, and keep the doors locked. I’ll let her know you’re coming.” Connor sounded relieved. “Thank you.” 

Gavin sighed, unlocking his car with the button on his keyring. “You don’t have to thank me for shit like this.” He muttered a curse. “I’ll get some uniforms to go around, see if anyone saw anything.” 

A short pause. “Will you stay at the house tonight?” 

“If you want me to,” Gavin replied, leaning on his car, rubbing his eyes. It would be nice, Connor’s bed was nicer than his- or maybe it was just the body sharing it. He’d grown to not just tolerate the noise of the coven, but it soothed him. He glanced over at Elijah entering the passengers side of the vehicle. “I have to drive my cousin home though.” 

“It’s up to you,” Connor said, but Gavin could read between the lines- the tension in Connor. The leader of the house was concerned for the welfare of his coven, and would feel safer with Gavin there- because he was Connor’s boyfriend, or because of his occupation, he wasn’t sure, but regardless, he’d be there. 

“I’ll pick up Chlo, drop of Eli, and stay at the coven house tonight.” Gavin figured he might need to pick up coffee somewhere in that plan. “Sure you’re not going to grow sick of me?” he teased. 

“Not a chance,” Connor replied warm, and sure. 

—

“So, Chloe is-” 

“A tattoo artist,” Gavin replied as he drove through traffic with one hand on the wheel, and the other propping his head up. 

Elijah’s mouth dropped open. “That-that isn’t what I was asking, but interesting.” 

“She’s a witch.” 

“I know that,” Elijah snapped. “You know I’m asking what branch of magic she falls under.” 

“What does it matter?” 

“Just curious.” 

Gavin sighed. “Necromancer.” 

“Nice.”

Gavin held his head up just long enough to swat the blinker, and then used his hand to prop it back up again. “You’re so fucking weird.” 

“Me? You’re dating one!”

“Yeah, but not because I have some weird necromancy-kink,” Gavin scrunched his nose. 

“I don’t have- you are so aggravating.” Elijah shifted down in his seat, and turned to glare out the window. “I should have taken a cab.” 

Gavin turned the corner, and noted that two of the street lights were out near the tattoo shop. He sat up, headlights illuminating the sidewalk. He didn’t see anyone, and oddly, the tattoo shop that Chloe was supposed to be inside of was entirely dark. He parked his car right out front, and stared at the darkened door. 

He glanced in the rear-view mirror, looked around the area, but still didn’t spot anything else out of the ordinary. “Lock the door,” he ordered Elijah when he opened his door. 

“Should I call the police?” Elijah asked, obviously as put off by the situation as Gavin. 

“I am the police, dipshit,” Gavin replied, slamming his door with a little more force then necessary. When he didn’t hear the ‘pop’ of the lock, he tapped the glass, and then pointed a finger at the lock. 

Elijah rolled his eyes, but a second later Gavin heard the doors locking. 

Gavin walked up to the door, tested it, and found it locked. He tapped on the glass. “Chloe? It’s Gavin! You in there?” 

The darkness shifted, shadows moving. He knew that Chloe wasn’t as powerful as Connor, but figured from this display that she couldn’t be far off. Shadows had covered the lights, but now moved, the street fully illuminated. More shadows had covered the windows, but now moved away, and Chloe stood on the other side of the glass door. Gavin’s heart-rate skyrocketed, he hadn’t expected her so close, but he managed not to jump. 

The door unlocked, and she stepped out. The keys jingled in her hand, and she turned to lock the door. Her dress had a cutout at the back that showcased the series of tattoos down her spine depicting different moon phases. The black cat stretched along the calf on her right leg. The long sleeves on her dress hid the rest of her tattoos. “Thanks for coming,” she said, tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear. 

“Your car around back?” 

“Yeah, I’d drive it, but one of the tires is slashed,” Chloe said, hugging herself. 

He wrapped an arm over her shoulder. “Come on.” He led her to the car, opened the door for her, and kept an eye out, but whoever vandalized her car was likely long gone. 

By the time he walked around the back of the car and got in, Elijah was twisted in his seat, introducing himself to Chloe. She wore a soft smile, shaking his hand. 

“Nice to meet you,” Elijah said. “I only wish it were under better circumstances.” 

Chloe smiled a little brighter, and shifted into the middle seat before buckling up. 

Gavin wanted to check out the damage. He could do a report tomorrow even if it wasn’t likely that anything would come of it. There were no cameras in the area, and unless a witness came forward, they didn’t have anything to go on. It was worse than he’d expected. 

The phrases; ‘BURN THE WITCH,’‘DEATH BECOMES HER,’‘DEATH EARNS DEATH,’ was scratched into the hood, and side panels. 

“What the fuck,” he muttered under his breath, feeling chilled right down to his bones. No wonder Connor didn’t want Chloe going home with someone unknown. Some of the lines weren’t even general anti-witch, but specific anti-necromancer. She’d been specifically targeted. 

“Gav, please,” Chloe reached out, touched his arm, and he felt her magic. It was different from Connor’s, like a warm breeze that reminded him oddly of fall days. “Can we go?” 

“Yeah, of course,” Gavin replied, his grip tight on the steering wheel. 

“I know someone who would be able to help you with the cosmetic damage to your car,” Elijah said. He swatted Gavin’s arm lightly, just to get his attention. “You remember Rupert, we went to school with him-”

“Weird guy obsessed with birds-”

“He’s not weird, you asshole, he just likes birds- and cars.” Elijah shifted in his seat again, turning to face Chloe. “He could have your car looking good as new by the end of the week.” 

Gavin groaned. “Leave her alone, she does not need to be worrying about that right now.” 

“I’m distracting her from the graffiti,” Elijah hissed. 

“By talking about removing it?” Gavin snapped back. He checked the rear-view mirror. Chloe looked rather amused by them. He kept his attention on the road, slowed, and stopped behind a car at a red light. 

Elijah gave a slight pause, then nodded to himself. “How many tattoos do you have.” 

Gavin groaned. “Just shut up.” 

“Don’t be mean,” Chloe said to him, then turned her attention to Elijah. “Eleven- no, wait twelve?” 

“Does it hurt?” 

“A little- a lot in some places.” 

“Which one hurt the worst?” 

“I have carpe diem written along the inside arch of my foot, probably that one. Then again, I have a cluster of lavender here-” she gestured between her breasts, Gavin caught the slight way his cousin’s head dropped to follow the movement, and he quickly swatted him. “The sternum is a real bitch.” 

“That’s a sentiment I can get behind,” Elijah said. 

“Do not start talking autopsies,” Gavin ordered. 

“I heard the human heart is the size of a fist,” Chloe said, reaching her hand through the middle of the two front seats. “Is that true?” 

“God, don’t encourage him,” Gavin groused. 

“Approximately,” Elijah replied. “Your hands are rather small- dainty.” 

“Are you two flirting? What is this?” Gavin tapped the breaks since the guy ahead of him was driving at least five under the speed limit. “I am not caffeinated enough to deal with this bullshit.” 

“It’s neat!” Chloe said. “Something so small manages to keep us all alive.” She opened her hand a little then clenched it again, as if it were a beating heart. 

Elijah caught her hand. “Another tattoo?” He squinted in the darkness. 

“It’s Jupiter, one of my first tattoos,” she wiggled the index finger it was on. “I just thought it was cool.” 

“Oh good,” Gavin turned into the parking lot, and parked outside the door of the building Elijah lived in. “Get the fuck out, and don’t forget my coffee tomorrow.” 

“Asshole,” Elijah hissed under his breath. 

Chloe was already getting out of the car, obviously going to join Gavin up front. He saw them talking, but couldn’t quite make out their conversation. Finally, Chloe joined him in the car, and he waited to make sure Elijah got into the building okay before turning the vehicle around. “Please tell me you didn’t give him your number.” Surely his cousin would become a love-struck fool if that were the case. 

“No,” Chloe replied in her very zen way as she stared out the window. 

“Good.” 

She turned to look at him, smiling. “I invited him to Sunday dinner.” 

“Fuck!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DaydreamsGolden) and as per usual, I'm hanging out over at on [ Detroit: New ERA ](https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm) there’s lots of fics, and fanart, and fun, so come join us <3


End file.
